Lost Family
by Terri Fox Fire Lawrence
Summary: I suck at short summaries, but there is a better one inside. This is my first single anime/manga fic so please try to nice to me and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summery: Kakashi had a family once, but one night many years ago his wife was murdered and his baby girl was stolen away by an unknown ninja core. Years later a strange young woman is passing through the hidden leaf village and Kakashi's hope for his lost child to be return is rekindled.

Chapter 1: The memory

"Hey hunny, could you watch our little angel for me, I really need to get some laundry done." The woman's face wasn't visible, like it was covered by some kind of shadow.

"You should know that you don't have to ask me to watch her," He took the infant from her arms, "The Hokage gave me a few days off, so take as long as you want."

"Well if you want, we could go out for something to eat later." She turned to walk away

"What do you think, my little ninja girl? I'd bet you would like a home cooked meal a lot better." The infant giggled as he lifted her over his head. He was grateful to be home, even if it was only for a short time. To be with his family was the only thing that kept him going when the missions got bad.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hun, can you get that." Her voice came down the hall.

"Kakashi let me in, we've got a big problem." A voice came from the other side of the door. "All the children of Anbu members are being kidnapped." The vice became more urgent.

After gently putting the infant down in her playpen, he rushed to the door. "Huyga-san, what's happening?" He asked, becoming more panicked, "Does anyone have any idea who is behind this?" So many more questions filled his mind, not know which to ask first.

" We don't know, right now we're trying to get all the Anbu members and their families into hiding before anymore children are taken. "Quickly get your wife and daughter and we'll be off." Just as Kakashi was going to turn to get his baby, she started to cry.

"Goddamn noisy brat, here I thought you'd be quite Uchiha kid." A ninja clad in all black cursed as he slid the sobbing baby into a sling.

"You better put my daughter back." Kakashi reached for one of his kunai. "I don't know what you want with the children, but you will not make it out of the village with mine."

"Don't do anything rash. You wouldn't want to harm her." The ninja warned, but it was too late, Kakashi had begun his charge. In his blind fury, he not only wounded the ninja, but he also nicked the baby's left cheek.

"This is your last chance, give me back my daughter." Kakashi growled his demand.

"Haven't you noticed that woman hasn't come out yet? While wasting your time fighting me, she's been bleeding to death very slowly. Now you have a choice, fight me to reclaim the child and let her die or save her and let me go." Kakashi knew that this might be the last time he might ever see that little girl, but somewhere deep down, he also knew that she would come back some day to him.

*** Hey everyone out there, I think I finally got my writing hands back. I can't remember the last time I took the time to type one of my stories. Anywho, do try to be nice to me; I've been out of the game for so long and this being my first Naruto fic that I hope I meet expectation. Terri. ***


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*** The length of this chapter might just make up the shortness of the first, Terri. ***

Chapter 2: Hope rekindles

'* Ding, ding, ding*' an alarm clock sounded just above his head. 'Just another day of rebuilding.' Kakashi thought as he pulled himself out of bed. 'Some days I just wonder why I even think about getting out of bed.'

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, the ceremony For Naruto and the others is going to start soon and we don't to miss anything." A female voice came through the open window.

His thoughts turned from himself to team 7, his three man squad of; Naruto Uzumaki the number one hyperactive ninja of Konha, Sakura Haruno one of the brightest and skillful students, and Sasuke Uchiha the last of the famous Uchiha clan. Each of them had a unique way of bring light to his dark world, if it was just for a short time.

"All right Sakura, I'll be right down." He called down to her as he began to get dressed.

Although everyone was happy the Sasuke had been brought back to the village, no one really cared that it was Naruto that had played a major part in that. When the fifth Hokage called his up to the stage, the crowed was silent. Just because he was the cage for the nine tailed fox demon that had destroyed the village many years ago, everyone had been very cold toward his except a very few people. Now here he was, showing everyone who had thought he was no good, that he was just good as everyone else and no one cared to show that they were grateful to him. That was until Hinita Huyga and Sakura stood up and started clapping, then Ino and her teammate Choji joined them and then slowly everyone in the village was on their feet cheering for him as he slipped on his Chunin vest.

After the long ceremony, Naruto and the others when to go celebrate, but Kakashi had decided to skip the party. He didn't feel much like partying, and the memory of losing his family had left him wondering, why now of all times for it to come back. He had given up all hope of ever see his little girl again after a few years, so why would he be dreaming about that night now, something seemed off to him.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to know if there was some where I could spend the night, would you?" a soft voice pulled Kakashi from his thought. For a moment he thought his wife was talking to him. When he found the source of the voice, he thought he was looking at a ghost. The young woman that had asked him about an inn had the exact same eye colored eyes as his wife and daughter. He couldn't see any other defining features for the rest of her face was coved by a mask and her hair was cover by a hood.

"It's about two blocks east of here, would like me to take you there? The streets start to look a lot after a while." Kakashi replied once he had gotten over the shock.

"Oh no, you don't have to, not if you're busy or have to be some where else." She timidly replied it was almost like she was scared of him.

"Not at all, I wouldn't want anything to happen some one so young walking about alone at night." Kakashi smile kindly at her.

"Thank you very much." She bowed deeply.

A few minutes later, Kakashi saw Naruto, Sakura and Hinita walk out of the Raman stand.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, where are you going off to so late?" Naruto asked when he Kakashi with a strangely dress woman. Naruto didn't worry about his teacher, because he knew that Kakashi could take care of himself when things get bad.

"Just seeing this young lady to the inn, what about you Naruto? You better be getting these two fine ladies home before it gets too late." Kakashi replied.

"That was the plan. Well I'll see you in the morning Kakashi." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Uzumaki-sensei? I didn't know you would be here. I thought you where out on important business?" The young woman bowed deeply in front of Naruto. Both he and Kakashi where shocked by this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not you sensei, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know who you are, so you don't have to bow in front of me line." Naruto explained as she stood up slowly.

"How can that be? You look so much like him. I know that he doesn't remember much from his life before coming to the village, but most people regain memories of family after a while." She looked Naruto over a few times. "I would have to say that it is very possible that you might be related to my sensei in some way." As soon as she that, Naruto's face lit up brighter than any light possible.

"You mean that I might have a relative out there some where? Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Grandma Tsunade might give me some time to find out?" Te hope that Naruto had of there might be family some where for might, gave Kakashi a little hope that he too might find his daughter someday.

"We'll go see her in the morning, but for now you should be getting these two home before it gets any later." Kakashi patted Naruto on the head before he started on his way again. "And as for you, you just better hope that your sensei is related to that boy." His voice turned cold and a little threatening.

"I am very sorry if I have done anything that has upset anyone. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Her voice became very small and scared.

"There's no need to be sorry, it just Naruto never had a family growing up, so you giving him hope that someone might actually be out there for him and they aren't his family, that would crush him." Kakashi explained. This was the first time since that crossed paths that he got a good look at her. She was dress the same way as the ninja from all those years ago, but there were some differences. Her outfit was tailored to make her to move with out any difficulty and any scroll holsters up her legs.

"To lose parntes before you get to know them is bad, I should know. But life goes on, thank you again for showing me here." She bowed quickly and ran in.

'I don't think I ever met some quite like her before.' Kakashi watch her disappear behind the double doors of the inn. 'There's just something that's off about her. I can't leave just yet.' He glanced up the closet tree.


End file.
